


Colourful Skin

by Lizzander



Series: Teddy Sheeran [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Ed Sheeran - Fandom, Teddy Sheeran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzander/pseuds/Lizzander
Summary: Random one shots about Ed Sheeran.The teacher thinks there might be something wrong with June's eyes and Ed, knowing very well that there is nothing wrong, decides to play along.





	Colourful Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff.  
> Enjoy!

“You wanted to see me?” the red-haired man entering the classroom asked. Miss Dawley looked up from the work she was grading, or rather thinking about what kind of sticker it deserved, because you can’t grade drawings made by four-year-olds. The walls of the classroom were plastered with drawings and other artworks made by her little students, still the colour of the man’s hair added a splash of new colours to the mix.  
“That depends on who you are.” the teacher said, even though she knew very well who the man was, and even if she didn’t it would be an easy guess given the fact she didn’t often ask parents to come and see her outside of the hours reserved for that kind of thing.  
“I’m Edward Sheeran,” the man said, “June’s father.” His gaze wandered over the walls plastered with incomprehensible drawings before returning to the young woman sitting behind the desk. Her half long blond hair had the colour of sand and was loosely tied together on the back of her head. Her eyes were the most beautiful, and at the same time the most terrifying thing the man had ever seen. They were a dark shade of blue, like the deepest ocean known to mankind and the uniforms of the Royal Marines, mixed with a bit of clear night sky after a heavy rainfall. They looked kind and sweet, but the man could imagine that if those eyes ever were to portray real anger they would be able to scare the queen herself into handing over the throne. That woman would be able to make a person drown by just looking at them. So Ed looked away. As far as he could see the woman was wearing simple jeans and sneakers, just like him by the way. But whereas he was wearing a long-sleeved sweater, she was wearing a grey Spider-Man t-shirt, a vest draped over the back of her chair. A small, almost invisible, smile graced his lips.  
“The kids like it when I’m wearing shirts like this one.” she said. So much for being inconspicuous, the man thought to himself.  
“I can imagine.” he laughed. “It is a nice shirt.”  
“Come in, Ed. Or should I say mister Edward Sheeran?” she laughed, in her eyes a glint of mischief he recognised from his twin boys. “Take a seat.” She gestured towards one of the chairs by the desk.  
“You did know who I am, then?” Ed asked playfully.  
“Obviously. You’re only- ” she paused for dramatic effect, “-the father of one of the sweetest students I’ve ever had.” Ed let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved his career was left outside the walls of the school. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly while the woman said: “I’m Miss Dawley, but parents can call me Erin.”  
“Cool.” was all the red-haired man said while making his way to the chair she pointed out. “I can assume you didn’t call me here for something- Well ehm, something bad?”  
“No, everything is fine. There are just some small things I noticed in the past half year your daughter has been in my class.”  
“Okay,” Ed said slowly, “I’m listening.”  
“There are some things a little off about her drawings. Well, not off, just different. I’m not sure how exactly to voice it.” Ed looked at the woman expectantly, sure to not be letting any expression through. “It’s mostly about her use of colour. So I was wondering, could it be she has difficulty in seeing colours?”  
“You mean colour blind?” the man pushed his glasses back up his nose, an unconscious habit, before concluding in a very serious tone: “No, that is impossible.”  
“Impossible?” the teacher asked. She had run into a bunch of parents who were convinced their child was perfect, or even the embodiment of a Greek God, but this man really took the price.  
“Yes, impossible.” Ed smiled devilishly, she wanted to be mischievous? Well, two could play that game. So he stretched time a little, letting his eyes scan the room, before continuing. “You see, I have very bad eyes.” His right hand moved up to touch the frame of his glasses. “One of my boys, Hugo, does as well. Both of us have to wear glasses in order to see anything. We had June checked out as soon as the doctors allowed it. So yes, impossible.”  
“I see.” was all Erin said. “I see.”  
“What, if I may ask, made you draw this conclusion?” Ed asked, still smiling.  
“Well,” Erin started, “I assume you have an explanation for this too then, but she is very adamant in the colours she uses to draw, well, you.” she explained. She held up a hand in please-wait-I-have-to-get-something motion while she was rummaging through one of her desk drawers. Ed waited patiently. He had a faint idea what this was all about, and thus kept his sleeves over his hands, even though he was getting a bit warm. When the teacher re-emerged from where she was searching her drawers. She was holding multiple pieces of paper. Each and every one of them with five human-figures and two animals Ed assumed were cats. There were three smaller figures; two with a bunch of red on their head and one with longer brown hair. One of the two larger figures had the same brown hair, the other one also had a bunch of red on its head. It looked like a normal, four-year-olds drawing of their family, except for the fact that the bigger figure with red hair was coloured in all colours of the rainbow, while the others were simple and pink. Ed decided to play dumb.  
“That is us, I assume.” he said matter-of-factly. “I don’t see what’s wrong with this.” Erin looked at him as if he just said he ate cockroaches for breakfast. Ed had a difficult time trying not to burst out laughing.  
“You don’t support rainbows, then?” Ed went on. “Because I try to raise my children to appreciate the natural phenomenon called a rainbow as well as the one associated with sexual orientation.” Ed was very proud of all the educated sounding words he just put together without stuttering, he was even prouder of the face the teacher made.  
“I would be quite the hypocrite if I didn’t support ‘the rainbow associated with sexual orientation,’ as you put it so eloquently.” she said in a very serious tone. “But that is completely beside that matter at hand, mister Sheeran.”  
“It’s Baron, actually. Baron Edward Christopher Sheeran of Sealand.” Ed smiled that same mischievous grin. “But just Ed is fine, too.” While he said that he nonchalantly rolled up his sleeves. His eyes remained focused on the teacher sitting on the other side of the desk. She didn’t notice at first, only looked at him as if he had just offered her cockroaches for breakfast. Ed decided to take matters into his own hand, literally. He moved his left arm up to push his glasses up his nose, putting his multicoloured arm on full display. The teacher's reaction was one fit for a comic book. Her eyes widened to almost twice their size, her lips forming a small o-shape, although she tried to hide her shock and embarrassment. She looked from his arm to his face, and back to his arm, before staring at his face again. Ed was full on laughing by the time her eyes met his, waiting for her to say something, anything. When she didn't he went to take off his sweater, leaving himself in a t-shirt and thus revealing the tattoo’s scattered all over his arms.  
“Like I said, that is us. I don’t see what’s wrong with it.”

“We’re home, love!” Ed said after closing the front door with his foot. One hand occupied with carrying two bags; a yellow one with little elephants plastered all over it and a black one containing his laptop. His guitar was still in the trunk, but he would need it tomorrow anyway so he decided to leave it there for the night. The other hand was wrapped firmly around his daughter's waist, her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, her head on his shoulder. She was sound asleep just minutes ago, lulled into unconsciousness by the movements of the car and the hum of the engine. At the moment she was awake, albeit barely, and very much enjoying the warmth her father’s body provided. The woman sitting at the kitchen table looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes first focussing on the clock on the wall before landing on the red-haired man. She smiled at the sight of their daughter snuggled up against her husband’s chest.  
“How was your day, darling?” she smiled, “You’re a bit later than usual. Something happened?”  
“Nothing important, really.” he answered from where he stood in the hall. He used his feet to kick off his shoes, before turning to his daughter and taking off her shoes as well as her coat. She whined a little at the loss of contact, but more than happily snuggled back when she realised there was no longer a coat obstructing her comfort. He dumped the bags on the couch and made his way to the kitchen.  
“Miss Dawley wanted to see me, but it was more of a misunderstanding.” He bend down to kiss the woman, his lips meeting hers, and he wondered if it would ever stop feeling like fireworks. He hoped it wouldn’t, he dreaded that moment. He smiled against her lips. She automatically smiled along.  
“What?” she asked softly.  
“Nothing,” he smiled, “just thinking about how much I love you. How much I love all of you.” He combed his fingers through her hair, his hand lingered for a moment before he turned around and sat June on the kitchen counter. He kissed her hair, asking if she wanted some milk and cookies. She whined at the loss of warmth, but the thought of cookies made her forget everything else. Unbeknownst to him, Cherry smiled too. She couldn’t even put into words how much she loved her red-haired man, along with her two red-haired boys and her blue-eyed daughter.  
“Are the boys upstairs?” he asked, breaking her train of thought.  
“Yeah, they’re playing with the Lego.” she answered absentmindedly, looking at the muscles in his broad shoulders as he was about to grab the cookie jar.  
“Of course they are.” he laughed. She stood up from the chair and crossed the short distance between them. It was no surprise for the red-haired man when he felt two arms snake around his waist and a chin coming to rest on his shoulder. He could picture her, standing on her tip-toes just to be tall enough to place her head on his shoulder. She wouldn’t hold it for long, within half a minute she would be standing flat on her feet again, instead leaning her cheek against his shoulder blade.  
“Hey you.” he said, turning his head so that he could kiss her cheek. She hummed something that sounded appreciative, remembering there was something she wanted to ask him before he so innocently distracted her by being the perfect man.  
“Miss Dawley? June’s teacher?”  
“The very same.” His hands moved from the cookie jar on the counter to her hands around his waist. With one swift motion he twirled her around him so that they were both leaning against the counter, June between them silently enjoying one of the cookies she had stolen from the jar. Neither one of her parents said something about it, so she just continued eating with small bites.  
“Why did she want to see you?” Cherry wondered.  
“Well, like I said, it was all a misunderstanding.” Their hand found each other’s effortlessly, their fingers intertwining.  
“Ed. You’re deflecting.”  
“I know.” Ed grinned, but Cherry’s serious expression made him rethink. “I’m sorry, love, I’ll get on with it. Miss Dawley thought that June might be colour blind.”  
“That’s impossible.” Cherry intervened, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Yes, it is. I explained Miss Dawley why and that was the end of it. The best part of it, however, was the reason why she thought it.” The memory of the teacher's face made Ed grin to himself.  
“You’re grinning that mischievous grin, what happened, what did you do?” His wife really knew him too well, it made it difficult to build the suspense.  
“I did nothing, honestly.” Ed pretended to be offended but the look on his wife’s face told him he’d better spill the story unless he wanted to move to the couch tonight. He innocently put his other hand up in the air like in an old western movie and then said: “She showed me some drawings June made, drawings of the five of us, which were perfectly normal except for the fact that the bigger human-figure with red hair, which I assume is me, was not coloured pink like the rest of them. She had coloured my skin all kinds of different colours. But I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so dear Erin couldn’t see why that was accurate. And I decided to play dumb.” He looked at his wife, confusion written all over her face. “Y’know, she kind of had the same expression as you do right now.” That remark only got him a bruise on his right upper arm. He might have deserved that, he thought to himself. “But I then rolled up my sleeves to show her my arms, everything was fine.”  
“Aside from the fact that you got to first name basis with her.” Cherry’s poker face was still standing strong, but underneath she was sporting a devilish grin.  
“I- That is all you got from that?” Ed asked confused. He was fairly certain that was not the main point of the story.  
“That is not a justification, Teddy. You better explain yourself.” Her poker face was about to break, but she kept it together long enough for Ed to defend himself by quickly saying:  
“She told me to! All parents call her Erin, innit?” He stumbled through his words. Cherry burst out laughing. This was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much; he would do everything to make sure she knew he was hers. And through time she had learned how to use that trait against him. It might be a bit egoistic, or maybe very egoistic, but the reassurance that he really was hers made her feel warm inside.  
“I know, darling, I know.” she reassured him, “I call her Erin too.”  
“You call her- You fooled me?” he slowly realised, “You fooled me?!” His pulled his hand free from hers and before she even realised what happened he attacked her sides.  
“That’ll teach you-” he growled, “not to fool me.” He was merciless, his fingers making work of tickling her ribcage. But she was merciless too. She escaped his hold, practice makes perfect, and ran to the other side of the kitchen table. The way he looked at her just made her love him even more. His eyes were bright and blue and electric and crinkled with laughter, his nose scrunched up in a playful scowl, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, his red hair was messy and pointing in every which way possible. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he impatiently jumped from one foot to the other. They danced around the table like that for a while, but it wasn’t long before Ed realised he would never win this, not with the kitchen table keeping them apart. But he intended to get her back, one way or the other, but for the moment he let it slide.  
“Daddy?” a small voice came from the direction of the stairs.  
“You’re home!” finished a slightly different small voice. Two whirlwinds of red hair ran into the kitchen and bumped against both his legs. Two pairs of arms wrapping around his abdomen, attaching two small bodies to his sides. He ruffled their hair before looking up at his wife, still standing on the other side of the table. He grinned the most devilish grin Cherry had ever seen, his eyes sparkling bright blue, and he mouthed:  
“Saved by the bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Come and find me on Tumblr @its-me-lizzander


End file.
